Untitled Loliver
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Lilly likes Oliver. But she also likes her lab partner Kevin. Will Oliver's jealous ways make or break their relationship? eventual loliver
1. I feel some chemistry

**Hey guys. Sorry if any of u were getting excited about my last fanfic. I suck at endings and I got stuck so this is a new one. Altho by now im sure all of u have forgotten my other fanfic. It was ages ago. I wanted to see what u all thought of this one. I'll continue if u guys like it. Anyway, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: theres a science lab in the chapter and I didn't know what to put so im making it up. Don't yell**

_Lilly's POV:_

"Lils?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I spun around and was met face to face with Oliver. "Hey." I responded. He grinned at me in the way he always does.

I started to lose myself in his face. The warning bell jolted me out of my dream. "We, uh, better get to Mr. Corelli's room." I said. He nodded and started walking that way. I followed and we got into our seats just seconds before the late bell rang.

Mr. Corelli had already caught a student with a chocolate chip granola bar and was munching away at it. A note hit my head. I looked around and saw Oliver motioning for me to open it. I did and read it.

_Lilly, Jake and Miles have a date tonight. Wanna come over? Ollie._ I read it a few more times. I wanted to hang out with Oliver but we aren't alone a lot. Usually, we're with Miley. I finally scribbled an answer. _Yeah, sure. Time?_

I tossed it back when Mr. Correli was writing something about no more food on the board. Oliver caught it and opened it under his desk. I could have sworn I saw a grin while he was reading. I shrugged it off, figuring it was wishful thinking.

I heard the scratch of his pencil and saw the paper on my desk soon after. I hid it in my binder so the teacher didn't see it, putting surveys on our desks. I opened it when his attention was on the papers he was grading. _I'm guessing Miley wants u to help her for her date. Around 7 then? U can eat dinner and stay over if u want._

I thought for a moment. Staying over at Oliver's? I don't know. I mean, we've done that before but I haven't had a crush on him those times. My mom would probably let me tho.

It's a Friday anyway. _Oh, don't remind me. The hair! The make up! The shoes! Anyway, yeah, sounds good. Wait, is ur mom cooking tonight?_ I folded the note and watched Mr. Corelli. It was homeroom so he didn't care as long as we weren't talking. I tossed the note towards Oliver but missed a little.

He lunged for it and ended up flipping his whole desk over with a crash. The whole class jumped and turned to Oliver. I cringed. He managed to stay in his chair. I blame the fact that the chairs are connected.

I walked over to him once he got himself untangled from his desk. I helped him pick up his binders and put them in a neat stack beside me. Oliver was picking up the pencils and pens spilled from him pencil case. We both reached for the last binder and his hand ended up on top of mine.

I felt a slight shiver and my heart beat faster. I moved my hand away and turned a light pink. Oliver chuckled and I handed him his binders, heading back to my seat. After all that, the teacher didn't care and Oliver kept the note.

I heard his scribbling right after he got himself situated. I doodled on the edge of my notebook. I started to draw an ornate pattern. Oliver's answer came quickly tho. _Girls…haha, my dad's cooking. U know my mom cant cook to save her life!_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. I stuck the note in the pocket of my black cargo pants and grabbed my stuff, heading to chemistry. Halfway there, I heard hurried footsteps behind me. I slowed my pace and Oliver came up next to me. "I saw you blush." He said simply, a smirk obviously growing.

I pretended to check for my chemistry book. "I don't know what you're talking about, Oken." I replied. "That's Smokin' Oken to you." He said cockily and opened the door. I glared and walked in. I sat in my seat and took out my book and my worksheet we did for homework.

Kevin, my lab partner, plopped down next to me. He was skater and totally hot, but he was smart too. I was torn between him and Oliver. I smiled a hello at him and he grinned back. He had an awesome smile. "Hey, Lils." He said. I turned down to my worksheet, pretending to check that I did all the answers, smiling. I heard someone tap their foot angrily and turned.

Oliver sat glaring at his paper, his foot tapping at an abnormally fast pace. He only did that when he was jealous or mad. "Oliver." I whispered. He looked up. "What?" he replied, obviously pissed off. "What's with you, Oken?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know Lillian." He said sarcastically.

"Lillian?" I said, confused. He never calls me Lillian. "Well Lils obviously isn't my nickname for you anymore. What's Kevin gonna call you next? Lillay?" he said coldly, saying one of his other personal nicknames for me.

I figured he was just prissy because it was supposedly his nickname for me. "Look, if you're going to get so worked up about it, I can just tell him to call me Lilly, okay?" I said. He sighed. "Good." He said simply, ignoring me afterwards. I turned back to the table. "Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

I tapped my fingers against the table. "Oliver is just annoyed because you called me Lils. He thinks its his nickname for me." Kevin glanced back at Oliver. "I can call you Lilly then." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

He grinned and turned towards the board. Ms. H was starting class. "Okay, we're doing a lab today." She said excitedly. A few kids clapped. She explained the lab and we started. We had to pour 20 mL of water into a graduated cylinder. Kevin and I put out goggles on and he got water.

He poured 20 mL in. Next we had to put in a mystery liquid. She dyed it blue so we couldn't find it out by the color. I had to pour in 30 mL. I wasn't very good at it. I started to pour. "Whoa, pour slower." Kevin said. He put his hand on mine and moved my hand so it would pour in slower.

I felt sparks, but not as much as with Oliver. He kept his hand there until it was 30 mL. We heard a crash behind us. I set the tube down and we both spun around. Oliver and his partner Andrew were sitting there, looking shocked at the blue-ish bubbly mess laying in front of them. Ms. H quickly shooed us out of the room. "Lils!" Oliver said and grabbed my arm. He dragged me aside…

**Cliffhanger. Ah, well. Review**

**-Cara****eyHey**


	2. Health and Becca

**Okay, I only got 2 reviews but I have NOTHING to do. So I'm giving u chapter 2! That rhymed…anyway. Chapter 2, u-know-who's point of view. DAMN! I did it again…**

Oliver pulled me away from the whispering crowd. Everyone was wondering about the chemical mess in the classroom. "Lilly." Oliver whispered. "Yeah?" I looked back over at him. "What's going on with you and Kevin?" he asked.

I was shocked. Me and Kevin? My thoughts must have reflected onto my face because Oliver continued. "Oh, come on, Lil. He grabbed your hand in the middle of class." I thought my eyes were about to pop out of my face. "What are you talking about? He was helping me pour!" I said defensively.

"Oh, yeah right Lilly." He retorted. My jaw dropped. "What is with you?" I shot back. "Me? I'm not the one flirting every two seconds!" I put my hands on my hips. "_I'm_ flirting every two seconds? What about you, Smokin' Oken? You flirt more than I do and I wasn't even flirting with Kevin! You know why? Because…because I like someone else! Well, I did."

His jaw dropped slightly. I shook my head at him and walked to my locker, the bell had rang anyway. I spun my lock, missing the combination entirely the first time. I tried again. It opened this time. I heard footsteps stop next to me. I kept my head in my locker, rummaging around for my health book. I felt a tap on my shoulder and ignored it.

"Come on Lils, please talk to me?" Oliver's voice said from behind me. I found my health book and slammed my locker. "What?" I yelled, turning to him. He jumped back slightly. He handed me my bracelet. It was the one he got me when he went to Italy in 7th grade. I always wore it, but I slipped it off after I walked away and dropped it. I opened my mouth but the bell cut me off.

I pushed past Oliver and went into Mr. D's class. I sat down and took out my notebook. Someone dropped their books on a desk beside me. I paid no attention. I was much too engrossed in crossing out the doodles of Oliver's name from my notebook. I felt a paper ball hit my head. I turned.

Oliver was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my notebook. "Lils…" he started. The teacher interrupted. "Okay, class. Turn your books to page 78." His booming voice said. Oliver sighed and turned away.

I flipped through my book. I got to page 78 and paused, sliding out my notebook, crossing out the doodles again. Man, I really had a lot of them. A smaller paper ball hit my head. I knew it was Oliver, so I ignored it.

Three more hit my head before I turned. "What?" I hissed. "We need to talk!" he whispered back. "Now?" I asked, exasperated. He paused. "At lunch, we get to go outside for lunch today." He whispered. I nodded and tried to pay attention.

Ten minutes later the bell rang. It was lunch time. In other words, I had to talk to Oliver. I stacked my books in my locker. "Hey Lilly!" Miley's perky voice said from beside me. "Hey Miles." I said, less perky than her. "Something wrong?" she asked, her face falling. "No," I said, shaking my head. "Me and Oliver got into a little fight and he wants to talk during lunch."

She gasped. "You guys can't get into a fight! You guys are best friends!" she shrieked.

"Yeah Miles, but,"

"And you guys are meant for each other! And he likes you and you must like him! I mean you guys are perfect!"

"Wait, he…"

"You guys have to figure this out! I mean the dance is coming up." She gasped. "He should ask you!"

"Miley!" I yelled, putting my hand over her mouth. She moved it off, smearing her lip gloss even more. I wiped my hand on my pants. "Miles, did you say Oliver likes me?" I asked. "What?" said a female voice from behind Miley. Miley spun around and I went next to her.

It was Becca. "Oliver likes _you_?" she asked. I was about to say I wasn't sure but Miley butted in. "Yeah, they're talking at lunch. I bet he's gonna ask her to the dance!" she said excitedly. "He's gonna ask Lilly? Oliver should be asking _me_ to the dance." She said. Miley interrupted again. "Girls _can_ ask guys. You could try to snag him before he snags Lilly." She said smartly.

I looked at Miley and back to Becca. "Well, where's Oliver?" I asked. Just then, Oliver came up next to us. "Hi Miles, hi Becca. Lilly, I thought we were gonna talk." He said. "Oh, um, Becca wants to talk to you." Miley said, butting in again. "Oh." He answered. "Yeah Oliver. Let's go." Becca said, rather bossily if I do say so myself.

Oliver looked from me to Becca. I shrugged and nodded to her. He gave me a pained look. I shooed him off with Becca. "You ok, Lil?" Miley asked. I nodded. "Let's just go to lunch."

**Ta da! Review please!!**


	3. Study Dates and Phone Calls

**Ok new chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! By the way, this is the second to last day before winter break for them soo…keep it in mind. So its like…the 19th of December let's just say. Idk, I get out pretty late for my winter break. Anyway, on with the chapter. **

I put my books away and walked to lunch with Miley. "You sure you don't want to go outside?" she asked. "Nah, but you can go if you want." I answered. "Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. "Yeah, go have fun." I said with a short smile. She gave me one last worried look and ran off to find Jake.

I sighed and sat down at a table. I opened my lunch bag to find a sandwich, an apple, some crackers, and two cookies. I took out the apple, not really feeling hungry. I took my notebook out of my messenger bag and fished out a pen.

I started writing a list. A list of things I needed to do for the Christmas party we were having in 3 days. It started to look like this:

Put up decorations

Make food

Invite neighbors

Make holiday mix cds

That's all I could think of. I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw Sarah. "Hey Sarah." I greeted. "Hi Lilly. What are you writing?" she asked. I slid the list over to her. She scanned the page. "You're having a party?" I nodded. "Are you all right?" she asked, turning into full-on Saint Sarah mode.

"I'm okay, just a little thing with Oliver." I said. "Ooh, did he tell you he likes you?" she asked, suddenly interested. "Why do people keep saying that?" I wondered aloud. "Um, because its obvious?" Sarah stated. I stared at her.

"I think I have to go." I said suddenly. "Okay," she answered. "Ooh, it's almost time for me to give coffee to all the teachers. Well, bye!" she said. I took a single bite of my apple, throwing away my lunch. I wasn't hungry anyway. I headed to my locker and grabbed my books for Ms. Kunkle's class. I sighed. Miley _and_ Oliver were in that class.

I shut my locker. "Lilly?" I heard my name and spun around. It was Kevin. "Hey Kevin, what's up?" I answered. "Uh, you know that chemistry test tomorrow?" I nodded. "Well, I suck at studying and my parents will freak if I fail the test. Will you help me study?" he asked. I thought for a second. Today me and Oliver were gonna go to the beach, but I bet he has plans with Becca by now. "Um, yeah, sure. Where do you live?" I said finally.

He told me his address and said to come at 7. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I slid into my seat before Ms. Kunkle could announce me late. Miley and Oliver suddenly came running through the door. Everyone sitting turned their heads, including me. Miley simply patted down her hair and sat while Oliver turned red and ducked his head, slinking into his seat.

"Alright class, I have a packet for you. Its 7 pages long and what you don't finish is homework. I suggest you use class time wisely. You may begin when you get it." She said, passing out stapled packets. I sighed, writing my name neatly at the top. I skimmed the first page. All about the skeletal system. I started filling in random blanks that I already knew.

A note hit my head. "Ow." I whispered. I saw the note on my desk and unfolded it. _Lilly, can't make it to the beach today. Uh, sorry. Have a good break._ I looked at the note and rolled my eyes. I knew it. Well, at least now I don't have to explain the thing with Kevin. I scribbled back. _Oliver, that's ok. I have to help Kevin with something anyway. Have a good break too. _I tossed it back.

I didn't bother to watch him read it, I just continued on to the next page. It hit my head again. I turned to him and glared. He shrugged and I opened the note. _Kevin again? What is with you two anyway?_ I glared at the note this time. _What? I cant help my lab partner study? You don't own me Oliver. Oh, have fun with Becca. _I threw the note back at him.

I was already on the 4th page and he hadn't even started. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my work. He threw the note back and then the bell rang shrilly. I put the packet away and slipped the note in my pocket. I picked up my stuff and headed to my locker. It was finally the end of the day. I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed my biology book, the packet, and all my chemistry stuff in and zipped it up.

"Lilly, my house at seven!" Kevin called as he passed. "Got it!" I called back. I swung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my skateboard, closing my locker in the process. I walked outside and shot off. I didn't bother reading the note. Im sure it was Oliver with his stupid attitude.

I got to my house and skidded to a stop. I kicked my board into my hand and opened the door. I was home alone again, my parents were on their Hawaii cruise until Sunday. I still have 4 days without them. I dropped my bag on the table and checked the time. It was 2:30.

I could still make some stuff for the party on Monday. I took out the double chocolate chip brownie mix and looked at it. Those were Oliver's favorite. I suddenly didn't feel like making them. I put them back on the shelf and searched for the yellow cake mix. The catch was, it was also my mom's birthday on the 24th. I got out a bowl, the vegetable oil, eggs, and a spoon. I poured everything into the bowl and started stirring.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating. I quickly cleaned my hands and answered it. "Hello?" I answered, balancing it on my shoulder. "Hey sweetie, just checking in." the reception crackled. "Hey mom, how's the cruise?" I asked, starting to stir the mixture again.

"Oh it's wonderful. We're on the island now. Everyone's so nice and the beaches are amazing." She said. I smiled. "That's great."

"Your dad wants to talk to you. Here," she said. I waited. "Hey Lillypad." Came dad's voice through the receiver. "Hi Dad. Sounds like you two are having fun." I said. "Oh, yeah. It's amazing here. How are you holding up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He was always pretty protective. "I'm fine dad. I'm making stuff for the party." I said, reassuring him. "Alright hun, well don't worry too much about the party. See you Sunday." He said, the worry gone from his tone. "Okay, love you." "Love you too, Lillypad."

I flipped the phone closed. I set the volume to ringer and set it down. Everything was mixed together so I got the pan. I poured the batter in and preheated the oven. My phone started blaring.

"_Ever ever after. If we just don't get it our own way. Ever ever after. It may only be a wish away"_

I jolted and answered it, forgetting that was my special ringtone for Oliver. "Lillay speaking." I said. "Oh good Lils, you answered!" said Oliver. I cringed. "Hey Oliver." There was a pause on the other line. "Can you still go to the beach?" he asked finally. I shook my head even tho he wasn't there. "No Oliver, I told you. I have to help Kevin study." I said, exasperated.

He sighed. "Lilly, we were gonna hang out today!" he said. "Well, yeah we were. Did Becca cancel or something?" I said, a little edgy. "Okay, yeah she did. So sue me." I could tell he was getting pissed off. "Fine Oliver, come stay over on Saturday, kay?" I said, giving up. His mood brightened. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He said, hanging up. I hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. The oven beeped and I jumped.

I put the batter in and set the timer. It was 3:45. I sighed and decided to take a quick shower. I went upstairs and grabbed my towel. I took a quick 5 minute shower and put my clothes back on. I combed my now soaked hair out. The doorbell rang. I groaned and ran towards the door, trying to fix my hair the best I could. I opened the door. It was Oliver.

**DONE! Mwahahahaha. I gave you another cliffhanger : )**


	4. Burnt hands and Study Dates

**Fourth chapter, I think. Are you guys excited? Hah, no…**

**Disclaimer: slight swearing**

I dropped my comb. "Er, hey Oliver. What are you doing here?" I said, picking up my comb again. "Hi Lils." He said, letting himself in. "Didn't you just call me?" I asked, attempting to get the knots out of my hair.

"Oh, yeah. I just felt like coming over." He said. I sighed. "Well, listen. I have a cake in the oven, a boy who needs help studying, I have to figure out what I'm eating alone tonight and I wanted to go to the beach tonight after I eat. I really don't have much time." I said, pushing past him to check the timer.

He followed me. "Well if you're going to the beach tonight, can I join you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer but the timer beeped and cut me off. We both jumped a little and I turned it off, checking the cake. It was done so I reached for it. "Ow!" I yelled. I had forgotten to grab an oven mitt. I grabbed my hand in pain and Oliver came over and put his hand on my back.

"Lils, are you okay?" he asked. "Gee, I just burned my hand on an extremely hot pan. What do you think? Just get the cake." I said, moving to the sink to put some cold water on the burn. I turned on the cold water and, slowly, the burn started to feel slightly better.

I heard Oliver set the pan on the counter. "Thanks Ollie." I said, drying my hand gently. He didn't say anything so I turned around. He was right behind me. I leaned against the counter, studying the burns on my hand. Oliver carefully took my hand and examined the burns.

"They aren't that bad, put some antibiotics on it." He said, still looking at the burn. I looked at it too, but I was also thinking about how his hand felt holding mine. We looked up at the same time and our eyes locked. He started to lean towards me.

I could feel his breath on my face and I closed my eyes. Suddenly the Jonas Brother's "Mandy" started blaring. Oliver dropped me and I fell, hitting my head on the floor. "Ow." I whispered. Oliver flipped open his phone, obviously not noticing.

"Hey Becca." Oliver said. I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ its her. I got up and rubbed my head. I checked the time. It was 6:00. I cursed under my breath. Oliver should go. Oliver hung up with Becca. "It's six. You should go." I said simply. He checked the clock. "Can't I stay?" he asked. I shook my head. "I have to get ready to go to Kevin's."

He gave me the puppy look. I pointed to the door. "Go." I said. He straightened. "Well, I have to go meet Becca anyway!" he stated. "Fine." I said. "Fine!" he repeated. He walked out with a slam of the door. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. I got the cake out of the pan.

I took out the chocolate frosting and a knife. My cell started ringing. I flipped it open. "Lilly speaking." I said. "Hey Lilly, it's Kevin. Can I come to your house instead? My parents don't want people over." He said. "Oh, um sure. See you at seven then?" I said. "Yeah. Bye Lilly." He said, and hung up. I flipped my phone closed and started on the frosting.

I had gotten it done by 6:45 so I decided to change. I put on my new outfit from Pacsun. **(see my profile for outfit). **I came back downstairs and had put black, purple, and pink streaks in my hair and kept it down. I got out my chemistry stuff and set it on the table. There was a knock on the door.

I opened it. "Hey Kev." I said. "Hey." He replied. I let him in. He set his bag and his skateboard down. "Uh, you look nice." He said sort of awkwardly. "Thanks." I replied. We got started.

_(Insert smart-sounding chemistry talk here). They studied. He flirted, Lilly didn't flirt back. It's 7:45. _

His phone rang. "Hello? Yeah. Okay, be home soon. Bye." He said, then hung up. "I gotta go." He said, rounding up all of his chemistry stuff. I got up too. "Kay, see you tomorrow." I said. "Yeah. I don't know how to thank you enough for helping me study." He said softly, leaning towards me slightly.

Was he gonna try and kiss me? He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer, kissing me roughly. I tried to pry him off. He held me tight. The front door opened and he dropped me, stepping back. I fell but caught myself. "Kevin! What the hell was that?" I yelled, finally regaining my balance.

Kevin was staring at the doorway. In my fury, I forgot to look at who came in. I turned. "Oliver! What are you doing here?" I asked. He glared at me. "Apparently, walking in on your 'studying'." He said, putting air quotes around studying. "Oliver, we…" I started. He cut me off. "I saw exactly what you were doing. Have a nice dinner, Lilly." He said, walking out and slamming the door.

"What the fuck, Kevin!" I yelled. He shrunk back a little. "Sorry, Lils. I just wanted to kiss you." He said. I sighed and glared. "Don't call me Lils. Apology not accepted. I didn't was to kiss you. Get out of my house." I said coldly. He grabbed his backpack and left without another word. I groaned and took out my cell phone, dialing Oliver's number.

**What's she gonna do? YOU pick!**

**A: she'll explain and she'll get Oliver to have dinner with her**

**B: she'll explain, but Oliver wont believe her**

**C: she'll explain, and Oliver believes her**

**D: Oliver and Lilly will have an argument that will eventually be solved**


	5. Cell Phones and Beaches

**Okay, I think I've waited long enough. Here are the results…**

**(fyi: the halves are when people voted for 2 letters)**

**A: 1.5**

**B: 0**

**C: .5**

**D: 5**

**If anyone else votes after I started writing this then it wont be counted. The last voter was Spencer-Sweetie. **

**OH! By the way, Miley isn't really in this story. **

The phone rang 3 times and finally Oliver picked up. "What do you want Lilly?" he answered angrily. "Oliver, that wasnt what it looked like." I said. He laughed. "Oh, so you weren't kissing him? Then, what exactly _were_ you doing?" he said with fake humor.

"He kissed me. I tried to push him off, I swear." I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Oh, yeah right Lilly. Don't bother lying to me." He said. I gasped. "I'm not lying to you, Oliver!" I heard a click….then a dial tone. Damn. I flipped my phone closed with a sigh. A tear rolled down my cheek. I checked the time. It was 8:00 already.

I wiped the tear away, then I opened the fridge and looked through the food I had. Milk, eggs, butter, roast beef, chicken, lettuce, left over pasta. Regular stuff. I grabbed the chicken and the pasta.

I preheated the oven and got out two chicken strips, setting them on the counter. Then I put the bag of chicken away. I took the cap off the Tupperware and put it in the microwave, setting it for 30 seconds.

I tapped my fingers on the counter, thinking about Oliver. He must hate me. I guess I'll be going to the beach alone. Whatever. I don't want it to be tomorrow. I don't want to talk to Kevin. The microwave beeped and I opened it, taking out the steaming bowl. I set it on the counter and put the chicken in the oven.

I set the timer for 20 minutes and went upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror and crumpled my face. I looked terrible. My eyes were sort of puffy from crying and my hair was all disheveled. I went into my bathroom and splashed water in my face. I looked in the mirror again and most of the puffy redness had subsided.

I blotted my face with a towel. I re-applied my make up and got my comb. I ran it through my hair until it was silky. I kept it down this time. The timer started beeping and I went back downstairs.

I switched the timer off and grabbed an oven mitt, taking out the chicken. I set them on the cutting board. I felt the pasta and it was cold again. I put it back in the microwave.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and answered it without bothering to look at the caller id. "Yes?" I said. "Hey Lilly. It's Becca." A female voice said. "Oh, hi Becca." I said, slightly confused. How did she get my number? I started pacing across the kitchen.

"So, I was just talking to Kevin. You probably know by now that me and him hooked up last Friday." She said nonchalantly. I stopped pacing. What?? "Oh, you did? I must not have heard." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, well we did. But I heard he got with some girl today. Any idea who it was?" she asked innocently. Oh no, should I tell her? "Well, uh, he came to my house today to study. He didn't really mention any girl. Although…he kissed me, or, tried to anyway. I pushed him off me." I said kind of quickly.

There was silence on the other end. "Is that why Oliver's so pissed at you?" she asked slowly after a few minutes. I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I keep trying to tell him it was _Kevin_ who kissed _me_. He wont listen though."

It seemed like she understood. "Oh, okay. Well, see you at school tomorrow." She said, hanging up. I couldn't even say bye before she hung up. I sighed, flipping my phone shut. I cut the chicken, bringing my food over to the table.

I switched on the tv. A Hannah Montana concert was on. "If We Were A Movie" was blaring and I quickly changed the channel. The song reminded me too much of Oliver. I pushed my food aside. I wasn't hungry anymore. I turned the tv back off and grabbed my keys.

I decided not to take my skateboard. I started to run towards the beach. The crisp "winter" air was making my hair fly away from my face. It was still fairly warm for December. I guess that's Malibu for you. I ran to Rico's and stopped to catch my breath.

"Whoa, Lilly. What's your rush?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I whipped around. "Oh, hi Jackson." I said, avoiding answering the question. I jumped over the counter and stopped in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders gently.

I squirmed away and stepped back. "No, not that you would care." I said, then bolted down the beach. I stopped at the rocky lighthouse. I sat on the rocks and put my head in my hands. I heard a sigh nearby. I lifted my head and looked around. Oliver was in the same position a few rocks over. I guess he didn't hear me. "Oliver?" I whispered into the darkness.

**Yep, chapter 5. I'm hoping to beat my chapter amount. I think my longest was 7. So for all the people who like this fanfic, expect at least 8! Review as usual. **

**(PS: what does AU mean? I have an idea but im not sure what it stands for. NO I don't mean the gold kind of AU but the fanfic kind. Ha)**


	6. Kisses and Thunderstorms

**I actually only got one review when I started this. Oh well, I guess you guys would like it if I updated faster anyway. Man, I just re-read my chapters and I keep noticing little mistakes. I'm surprised no one called me on them! Anyways, here goes nothing!**

Oliver jerked his head up. He looked around. The darkness was probably affecting his vision. "Oliver." I repeated. He whipped his head in my direction.

"Oh, it's you." He answered. "Yeah, it's me." I said, not really knowing what to say. He turned towards the water. "Shouldn't you be with Kevin or something?" he whispered coldly.

I screamed in anger. I noticed him flinch. "Oliver, I didn't fucking kiss him! I like you, okay? If you weren't a complete donut you would have figured that out by now! I'm done trying to convince you that Kevin kissed me and I'm done trying to throw myself at you and have you do nothing!" I shouted angrily.

He stared at me, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand. "Don't bother, I don't need you to say you want to be just friends and I don't need your apology. Just...leave me alone." I said, my breath catching.

Oliver reached towards me. I flinched away as if his hand was on fire. I shook my head, slowly stepping backwards. "Lilly, please…" he said quietly. "Don't!" I screamed.

I was angry now. He honestly was so clueless. Hell, the whole school knew I liked him! My adrenaline was running crazy. I couldn't stand this feeling. I ran. I ran all the way down the beach, back the way I came. I ran past Jackson once again.

He seemed to have decided not to ask this time. I ran all the way home. I desperately fumbled with my keys. I couldn't seem to get the key into the lock.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the street. I turned around and saw Oliver. He slowed when he saw me watching him. He started walking up my driveway.

I backed up against the front door, giving up on the keys completely. He came up on my porch. I backed up more, if possible. "Lilly…" he trailed off. "What?" I snapped back.

I was still mad. He was trying to get close to me. I was already against the door and with my unsuccessful key fumbling, the door was locked as well.

"Oliver, go please. I told you to leave me alone." I whispered into the black night air. I saw him shake his head.

"No," he said, "I'm not leaving until I say something to you." I bit my lip and studied his face in the dim lighting.

I don't think he was lying or joking. He was completely serious. His dark, chocolate eyes were boring a hole into me. Is it me or is he getting closer?

He grabbed my waist and kissed me. It was soft and unsure at first but when I gave in and started to kiss back it was rougher and he was pressing me against the door.

My hands were tangled in his hair and he gripped my waist tightly. I pulled away, my breath choppy and uneven. His was the same.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I turned around and saw Oliver's crestfallen face. He started to turn and walk away. I smiled. "You aren't coming in?" I asked.

He spun around and grinned. "Really?" he asked, suddenly unsure. I giggled. "We kiss like that and you think I'm just gonna go in my house without a word?" I said, starting to flirt a little.

His grin got bigger and I took his hand, leading him in. I shut the door behind him, not letting go of his hand. He spun me around and I giggled, losing my balance slightly.

Oliver caught me and for a while we just stared at each other. He straightened me up again and our lips connected again.

We ended up in the same position. I was against the wall and he was gripping my waist and my hands were in his hair. We pulled away and gasped a much needed breath. "Oliver" I breathed. "Lilly" he whispered.

I glanced at the clock. "Oliver!" I said, sort of loudly. He jumped and let go of me. "What?" he asked. "Oliver, it after 9:00! Aren't your parents freaking out?" I said, smoothing out my rumpled shirt.

He smiled slightly. "My parents are out of town, remember?" he said, brushing my hair from my face. I smiled and pecked him.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder cracked through the house. I grabbed onto Oliver out of reflex and Oliver put his arm around me. I was always scared of storms. Every since I was 7.

_Flashback:_

_The trees hit the house, making ghostly shadows on the walls. I burrowed deeper under the covers. I whimpered slightly as lightning lit up the whole room, if only for a moment. I heard the phone ring and I slithered out of bed to see what it was. I heard my mom answer it and I came up next to her. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth as she listened to the mystery caller. She suddenly dropped the phone and began to cry. "Mommy?" I said in a tiny voice. She went on her knees and hugged me tight. I asked what was wrong. When she stopped crying, she took my face in her hands. "Lilly, your brother got in a car accident. He…he's dead." She burst into tears again. I screamed "no!" over and over and cried for days. _

I whimpered as I thought back to that night. Oliver hugged me closer. "Oliver? Can you stay with me?" I said in a small voice, resembling a small child.

He kissed the top of my head and mumbled. "Of course I'll stay Lilly." I hugged him tighter and let a tear slip past my eyelashes.

Oliver shushed me and began to turn off the lights and carry me upstairs. I buried my head in his neck as another crack of thunder was heard.

He set me down in my room. "Um, you can change. I'll be outside." He said. I nodded. He shut the door gently and I grabbed some pajama pants and a tank top.

Once I had them on I opened the door. Oliver smiled. Then he smirked when he saw my Elmo pajamas. I hit him playfully and he grabbed my wrists. I broke free and kept hitting him, laughing slightly.

He laughed and started to tickle me. "Oliver! Don't!" said, giggling. I tried to grab his hands to get him off. He dodged me and grabbed my waist, throwing my over his shoulder gently.

"Oliver!" I said, laughing more. He carried me into my room and dropped me on my bed. I was still giggling slightly and staring up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. When I put my arms around his neck he picked me up.

He moved the covers and laid me down, getting next to me. I broke the kiss and he pulled the blanket up to my shoulder. He had the blanket over him too and suddenly the was a crack of thunder and the flash of lightning.

I whimpered and Oliver held me close. "I wont let anything happen to you." He mumbled into my hair. I laid my head on his chest and put my arm over his stomach. He put his arm around me and started stroking my hair.

I fell asleep after a while. I don't think I would have without Oliver.

**Okay. That kinda went from drama to fluff to tragedy to fluff again. Oh, and by the time I posted this I had 4 reviews. Was it okay?**


	7. Breakfast and Surprise Snow

**Okay sorry for the delay. Anyways, this chapter's gonna be short and then I'm gonna do a long chapter of the Christmas party after. **

I woke up to my cell phone vibrating. I tried to move but something was holding me down. I turned my head as best I could. Oliver was softly snoring. I smiled and rolled my eyes. My phone had stopped vibrating. I checked it.

It was a voicemail. I untangled myself from Oliver and got up. I opened the voicemail and put the phone to my ear. It was Mrs. Dolton, one of my neighbors. She was asking me to babysit her 5 year old daughter, Alex. I called her back and said I would. I went downstairs and started to make eggs and bacon.

I was a fairly good cook. The smells must have wafted upstairs because moments later, Oliver came bounding down the stairs. He was, of course, fully chipper and awake. I laughed as he came up beside me and sniffed everything.

"Down boy, it'll be ready in a minute." I said jokingly. He grinned and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote. He flicked on the TV to the weather channel. He turned it up. "It sounds like the odd amount of snow in Malibu hasn't ended its reign yet. Everyone should stay in their homes, even if the snow hasn't blocked them in."

I stopped moving. No one leave their homes? That means Oliver can't leave. I glanced over at him. He was grinning at the TV. He got up and I walked towards the kitchen table, pretending to flick through the mail from yesterday. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his head in my neck and I smiled.

His phone started to vibrate. He knocked his head against my shoulder and answered it. "Talk to me." He said. I walked back to the stove, even though I desperately wanted to eavesdrop. "Oh, hey Becca." he said glancing back at me. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to the food.

The eggs were done and I set them on two plates. "Yeah, sure I'll come to your party." He said. I pretended I wasn't listening when I grabbed the bacon from the oven. I set it down and got paper towels from the roll on the counter.

"Can I bring someone?" I heard him ask. My ears perked up. Was he trying to bring me along? "Oh, okay." He answered, sounding slightly disappointed. He snapped the phone closed.

"Food." I said in monotone. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to be stuck in the house with Oliver anymore. I set the plates down and got some juice from the fridge. I got out 2 cups and poured some. "So, when's the party you're going to?" I asked.

"Monday." He said with a mouthful of food. I almost spilled the juice. "Monday?" I asked surprised. He mumbled a confirmation. My stomach dropped. That was the night of my party. I set down the juice in front of him. "Eat up, I'm taking a walk." I said, already walking to the front door.

"Wait, the guy on TV said not to leave the house." He said, getting up. "I'll be fine, you keep eating." I said, slamming the door once I got my shoes and jacket. My eyes widened when I saw the enormous amount of snow we got. I walked towards the beach. It was weird seeing it so snowy.

My cell was vibrating in my pocket. It was a text. I opened it and saw it was from Oliver. Typical. _Why'd u leave?_ It read. I sighed. _I needed air. Have fun at Becca's party. I'm sure my party will be fine without u._ I typed back.

I slipped my phone in my jacket pocket and started to head home. The snow was getting thick in the air. I got to my house and opened the door. Oliver jolted up and turned. His face lit up. "There you are!" he exclaimed.

I smiled lightly and took of my snowy coat and shoes. He walked towards me and hugged me from the side, his face suddenly falling. "You're party." He said quietly. I wriggled out of his grasp. "Lils, don't be like that." He said, following. I went up to my bedroom with him still following close behind.

"Lilly!" he whined. 'Lilly, I'm sorry I forgot about your party. I'll just cancel with Becca." He grabbed my arm. I whipped around. "Why bother? You already promised your precious Becca. Why would you possibly want to upset her? Oh, and outside isn't so bad. You can go home. Or, I'm sure you'd prefer going to Becca's." I said, glaring.

"Lils, why are you like this?" he asked exasperatedly. I ripped my arm away from his grip. "Oh, I don't know Oliver. Maybe the fact that you're picking Becca over me! You're picking her over me after what happened last night. I cant believe you!" I shouted at him.

His jaw dropped a little. "Don't act so surprised." I whispered. He opened his mouth to reply but hesitated. He walked out of my door. I heard the front door shut gently. I flung myself on my bed. I grabbed my ipod and blasted the music. It pulsed through my body and I closed my eyes. But I still couldn't forget.

**There you go, guys.**


	8. Babysitting and Surprises

**Kay, chapter 8. OMG! I need one more and I've beat my record for amount of chapters. YAY!!**

I must have fallen asleep because it was 5:00 when I rolled out of bed. I took my head phones out and clicked my ipod off. I rubbed my eyes, still a little disoriented.

It all flooded back to me in a flash. Oliver was so…I don't even know the word to use for him. I pushed my hair back from my face and sighed.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I had to go babysit in an hour. I sprang up and went to my closet. I flicked through my shirts. Red tshirt with a black skateboard, nah. Black tank top with silver swirls, eh. Raspberry 3-quarter sleeve shirt with a glittery "Merry Christmas", no. Dark turquoise tshirt with black hearts, whatever.

I took off my shirt and replaced it with the turquoise one. I put on light jeans with black paint splatter on them.

I looked okay, not that I cared. I was babysitting a little kid, not impressing someone. I sighed and brushed out my hair. My cell phone started ringing, making me jump.

I answered. "Yes?" I said, distracted. "Hey Lilly! Oliver told me about your little fight with him." Becca responded. My eyes widened. He had already told Becca? "Oh, you heard. Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well Oliver also told me about your little night with each other." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, anyway. Since you guys obviously aren't dating, I asked him out. I wanted to see if that was okay with you." She continued.

My jaw dropped. She did what? I didn't answer. "Lilly? You there?" she asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, sorry. I, uh, dropped the phone." I answered lamely.

"Oh, alright. So its okay with you?" she asked impatiently. "Yeah, why would I care what Oliver does." I said. She paused. "Okay. Have a nice Christmas." She said cheerily.

I flipped the phone closed without a goodbye. Oliver's already over me. I sighed and went into my bathroom. I spent at least 15 minutes on perfecting my eyeliner.

In the end I didn't have much eyeliner on anyway. I put on a little lip gloss and looked in the mirror. I looked okay, but not great. Not that I cared.

I grabbed an apple, my cell phone, and some candy for Alex. I grabbed my purse with my money in it and left for the Dolton's.

Their house was about 3 houses down from mine so it didn't take long. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Dolton came quickly to the door. She smiled at me.

Well, hello Lilly. Come in. Alex has been talking non-stop about you." She said happily. I giggled and went in, taking my shoes off at the mat. Alex came running in from another room and hugged my knees.

I smiled and picked her up, twirling her around. She giggled and I set her down. "Well, here are all the numbers. Alex is in bed by 9:00. I'll be home by 11:00." Mrs. Dolton ticked off.

I nodded. I've heard this about ten times. "Don't worry Mrs. Dolton. I know what I'm doing." I said reassuringly. She smiled. "I know, honey. Oh I almost forgot! Your little friend Oliver is coming over to help out."

I eyes widened for a second. "Ol-Oliver's coming?" I asked. "Why, yes dear. Is that alright?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Yeah, I suppose its fine." I answered. Her smile came back and she left.

I set up Alex with her coloring book and some markers at the kitchen table. "What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" I asked her. She looked up and thought for a second. "Mac and cheese!" she exclaimed. I smiled. "Okay."

I started boiling the water when the door opened. I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked who it was. Oliver was looking at the ground, taking off his shoes. He hadn't seen me yet.

I went back into the kitchen. "Lilly, Lilly! I made a picture for you!" Alex said. She was running towards me, waving a piece of paper around wildly. I grinned at her, she was so cute.

I knelt down beside her and took the picture. It was a picture of Mickey Mouse colored red, purple, green, and blue. "Very pretty." I said, hugging her a little. She beamed and went back to her coloring book.

I stood up and brushed off my knees. Oliver was right in front of me. I instinctively checked my hair for fly-aways.

Oliver simply glanced towards the stove. "Water's boiling." He said. I turned around and got the box of noodles. I poured them in and set the timer. I heard Oliver and Alex say hi.

I turned around and leaned against the counter. I watched Oliver help Alex with a picture. "Hey, how about a movie?" I asked a few minutes later. "Yeah!" said Alex, already jumping up to pick one.

She picked The Grinch, her favorite Christmas movie. I popped it in and she sat between me and Oliver. Oliver and I glanced at each other when our hands touched. We had both reached for the remote. I let him take it.

A few minutes later the timer went off. I got up and turned it off quickly so I wouldn't disturb the movie. I put in the cheese and stirred. I split it into 3 bowls and brought them over, setting them on the table.

Alex grabbed for hers. I got napkins and put a stack on the table. I asked what they wanted to drink. Alex wanted juice and Oliver wanted a soda. I got Alex her juice and went to the garage for the sodas. I tossed one at Oliver and sat down.

I wasn't really hungry and didn't touch my mac and cheese. Alex fell asleep on my lap in the middle of the movie. I stroked her hair. "Lils, we need to talk." Oliver whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Not the time, Oliver!" I whispered back. I gestured to Alex on my lap. He made an impatient, angry grunt. I sighed and picked up Alex. "I'll be right back" I said.

I carried Alex up to her room, gently tucking her in. She woke up and I sang softly, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. I turned towards the door. Oliver was standing there, watching me with the door cracked. I pushed passed him, running down the hallway.

"Lilly!" he hissed into the darkness. I kept running until I got to the family room. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrists. I struggled against him and he spun me around.

My wrists were against his chest. Our faces were inches apart. I wasn't gonna let him take me in the moment. Not this time. "Oliver, let go." I said in a half whisper, still struggling against his grip. He obeyed and let go. "I told you to wait." I said, putting the dishes near the sink.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered. I scoffed. "I told you to wait so that we would talk when she's in bed." I answered, annoyed. "Oh." He answered lamely. "Yeah, oh." I said, letting my full annoyance show though now.

"Lilly, you have a really amazing voice." He whispered. "It is not a time for flattery, Oken." I hissed. He sighed. "Why did you even volunteer to do this if you knew I was here? Why aren't you with Becca? She called me earlier by the way. Congrats on your new girlfriend."

I looked at Oliver, my hands on my hips. His jaw dropped slightly. Neither of us said anything. "You're drooling." I said. He shut his mouth and wiped at it with his sleeve. I snorted and took out my phone as it rang.

"Hello?" I answered, turning away from Oliver. "Hi Lilly. It's Mrs. Dalton." Her voice came through scratchy. "Oh, hi. Is anything wrong?" I asked. "Oh, no. Of course not. Just checking in. How's Alex?" she asked.

"Oh she's fine. She's already in bed." I answered. "Perfect. I won't be home until midnight now. Something came up. Can you and Oliver keep yourselves entertained til then?" I laughed, trying to hide my anger. "Oh of course. Have fun Mrs. Dolton." I said, hanging up.

"That was Mrs. Dolton?" Oliver asked. "Yeah." I answered, putting my phone back in my pocket. "What'd she say?" I rolled my eyes. "She'll be home an hour later than she thought she was." I said.

He put his hands in his pockets and kicked at the floor. I sighed and sat on the couch, flicking on the tv. He eventually came and sat next to me. Really close next to me. They have a huge u-shaped couch so I moved to the corner.

I flipped through the channels, finding nothing but a Christmas Hannah Montana concert. I settled on that, listening to Hannah sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Oliver started to hum along.

Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. Me and Oliver looked at each other and ran up to Alex's room. She was sitting up in bed, screaming and crying. She must've had a nightmare. I sat next to her in bed, hugging her and stroking her hair.

I rocked her back and forth, softly humming. She calmed down and I laid down with her on my chest. I glanced up at Oliver but he was just staring from me to Alex in awe. "What?" I asked, my voice almost inaudible.

"You got her to sleep in less than 5 minutes." He answered numbly. "Yeah, so?" I hissed back. "You're really good at this." He said. "Uh, okay." I answered, slowly lifting her head and sliding out.

We snuck back downstairs. "You really are good with her." He said again. "Thanks." I answered, trying to turn my attention to the tv.

"Lils, talk to me." He pleaded. "Why should I?" I shot back. He stayed quiet. We watched the concert in silence until Mrs. Dolton got home.

**Kay, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or happy holidays, whatever floats ur boat.**


	9. Starburst and Mistletoe

**Skipping to Monday, party day. Oh, Oliver's mom doesn't do the "man voice" thing either…More like Lilly's mom.Thanks for all the great reviews!!**

I had gotten a call from my parents. There's some freak blizzard and they can't come home until Friday. I haven't talked to Oliver since we babysat. He called me once or twice but I didn't answer.

I decided to walk to the store to get some last minute party stuff. I wasn't exactly in the party mood but I couldn't just cancel it. I don't know if the Okens are coming anymore.

While I was thinking about that, I passed their house. I stopped and looked up at it. I saw Oliver's curtains move and I stared at them. I saw half of Oliver's head peeking through. I bit my lip and looked ahead of me, starting to walk again.

As I passed his neighbor's house I heard the Okens' door slam. I spun around and saw Oliver. He was sprinting towards me. I couldn't move.

"Lilly!" he shouted. I was still staring at him. Suddenly, without knowing what I was doing, I ran. I ran faster and faster towards the store. I heard his footsteps struggling to catch up behind me.

I burst through the doors, causing people to stare. I slowed to a walk and tried to get lost in the crowd. I stopped at the magazines, flipping through them mindlessly.

After a few minutes, I decided I had lost him. I went to go buy starbursts, my all time comfort candy. I grabbed about 6 packs and went to get a basket. I tossed them in and headed towards the Christmas stuff.

I got some holiday cookies, a few rolls of silvery tinsel, and some green and red temporary hair dye. As I walked by the mistletoe, I stopped. I sighed and stared at it, not sure if I should buy some.

Someone grabbed me by the waist from behind gently. I jumped and turned. It was Oliver. He removed his hands and grabbed a piece of mistletoe, playing with it in his hands. He suddenly stopped and looked up at me.

He put the mistletoe over our heads and kissed me. It was soft at first. My knees got weak so I grabbed onto his shoulders. He took this as a green light and deepened the kiss.

I found my head and pushed him away a little. "Oliver, we're in the middle of a store." I whispered. "Oh, right. Sorry." He said, looking embarrassed. I grabbed a few pieces of mistletoe and put it in my basket, heading towards the cashier.

Oliver followed and kept up next to me when I started to walk home. "Look Ollie," I started. He was smiling. "Oliver," I tried again. He put his arm around my shoulders, his smile gone.

"Lilly I'm really sorry about everything. Oh, and about Becca. Yeah, she asked me out but I didn't say yes. I would never have said yes, Lils. You know why?" he stopped walking, coming in front of me and holding my face in his hands. "Lils, I love you more than anything. I've been in hell for these past few days. I never had the chance to tell you, and I just didn't know how." He stroked my face.

"Ollie," I said, dropping the bag and wrapping my arms around him. He held me tight, burying his head in my hair. "I love you too." I whispered. He smiled and squeezed me once more, then let me go.

I picked up the bag again and grabbed his hand, walking towards home again. He let go of my hand and pulled me close around my waist. I smiled, nuzzling close to him as we walked. He decided to come home with me and help me set up.

I set the bag on the kitchen table and looked around. My eyes stopped on Oliver. He was looking at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me but he went to the bag instead.

He dumped out the contents and sifted through them. He chuckled at the many packs of starburst. I hit him lightly on the arm. He dramatically winced in pain, clutching his arm. I giggled. He grinned when I laughed.

I grabbed the cookies and got out one of my mom's many Christmas plates. I set them on the plate and turned to Oliver. He walked up next to me and leaned towards me. I closed me eyes and leaned forward a little.

When he didn't kiss me, I opened my eyes. I saw Oliver eating one of the cookies, looking smug. I glared at him and went towards the bag, grabbing the mistletoe and some ribbon. He watched me as I was putting one above my head, at the entrance to the kitchen.

He came over to me when I finished. He glanced up and the mistletoe and smiled, leaning towards me. I decided to play my own little trick. I dodged him, going to put some mistletoe near the front door.

I watched as Oliver almost fell, just realizing I wasn't there. I smiled and pretended I didn't notice. I tried to tie the ribbon but I was slightly too short.

Oliver walked over and lifted me from my waist. I gasped and lost my balance for a bit. He steadied me and nodded for me to tie the ribbon. I finished and he lowered me down slowly.

My breath caught in my throat when I noticed how intently he was staring at me. We both leaned in but there was a few knocks at the door. I shooed Oliver away to go put up more decorations.

I opened the door to see Mrs. Oken. "Oh, hey Mrs. Oken." I said. She smiled warmly. "Hi Lilly. Is Oliver here? He ran out the door earlier and I haven't seen him since."

I laughed. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen I think." I said, letting her in. She walked inside and into the kitchen. "There you are Oliver! Next time you decide to run off to Lilly's, say something." She said in her attempt of a motherly tone.

I fought the urge to giggle when Oliver glanced at me in a knowing way. "Sorry mom. I'll call next time." He said sincerely, or as sincerely as he could.

I grabbed some tinsel and tape and went over to the windows. I stood on a chair, reaching easily to the top of the window. I taped it around the top edges of the windows.

I heard a door open and shut. I shrugged, figuring it was Oliver getting a soda or something. I heard it open and shut again, hearing Oliver's voice echo through the dining room. He was talking to his mom about something.

I reached over to get the very corner and my shirt lifted slightly. I didn't mind all that much. I mean, they weren't watching.

Suddenly there was something very, very cold on my hip, right where my shirt wasn't. I shrieked and lost my balance on the chair. I fell backwards but something strong was under me. Oliver was holding me bridal-style.

He set me down gently, trying terribly not to laugh. I hit him hard on his arm. He recoiled and stared at me. I covered the spot he had obviously put snow on. I glared at him. He immediately looked sorry.

"Donut." I said, lightening my voice before going to put the chair back. He sighed behind me. "Lils, I didn't mean to piss you off or anything." He said. "I know Oliver. Don't worry about it." I said, setting the cookies on the table.

"Where's your mom?" I asked. "She left." He answered. "Oh." I said. Silence. "Could you set the crackers out?" I asked a few minutes later. He went over and grabbed a few boxes out of the pantry.

He poured some of each into a bowl then put them away. When he passed me I grabbed his arm. He turned towards me, looking like a puppy about to be hit. I leaned in and kissed him. He responded almost immediately, turning and pulling me close.

We stayed like that for a while, until the first doorbell sounded. It was only about 5 minutes. I wasn't exactly _ready_ but whatever.

**There was chapter 9. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	10. Christmas Music and Complete Serenity

**OH MY GOSH GUYS SORRY SORRY SORRY! But no one reviewed. It made me sad…anyways. I don't think this will be the last chapter. At least…right now I don't.**

I whispered to Oliver to entertain the neighbors while I went and changed. He nodded and walked over to the family taking off their coats and shoes.

I hurried upstairs to my room. I flicked through my closet, finding one of my few Christmas shirts. I held it up in front of me, seeing if I wanted to wear it. It was a black long sleeved shirt with "Kiss me" in swirly red letters across the front. It had little bunches of mistletoe surrounding it.

I frowned at it, tossing it aside. I sifted through my closet yet again. I found the one I had been looking for. It was a dark green 3-quarter sleeved shirt with 2 candy canes making a heart. I smiled.

Oliver had given it to me last Christmas. I switched my shirts and looked in my full length mirror. I decided to change my jeans as well. I changed into my low-rise jeans that had red glitter on them.

I looked at myself in the mirror and giggled. It almost looked like Valentines Day instead of Christmas. I shrugged and went downstairs. Oliver was being "the perfect host". I giggled and he turned around.

He looked me up and down and grinned. I blushed and greeted the people who had come while I was gone. I went to the stereo and put in a few Christmas cds. I turned it on and it started playing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

A few of the kids screamed in delight and started jumping around. I laughed at them dancing around the living room. I mingled with the parents, telling them why my parents were absent and such.

Once everyone was here I had gotten out all the food I needed to. I scanned the room and watched as everyone snacked, chatted, and danced. Oliver came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "When are your parents coming back?" he whispered into my neck.

"Sometime after Christmas." I answered, spinning to face him. He smiled, then frowned. "Christmas alone?" he asked. I nodded. He seemed to think for a minute. "No you won't. I'll be with you." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

I smiled and held him close. He was wearing the cologne I had given him for his birthday last year. I breathed in. The holiday scene around me seemed to melt away and I was in a bubble of complete serenity.

**Again, sorry! **


	11. IMing and Payback

**Sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to post SOMETHING for you guys. **

The party died down around midnight and everyone had left except Oliver. As the last few sleepy kids were dragged off the couch, Oliver's parents had brought over some of Oliver's stuff.

I waved everyone goodbye and turned. I saw Oliver with a duffel and a pillow and gave him a confused look. He grinned and took them upstairs.

I followed him into my room where he had put his duffel and was now lounging on my bed. "Excuse me, if you're going to spend so much time here, I might have to make you start paying rent." I joked and laid down next to him.

He put his arm around me. We stared at my picture-covered ceiling in silence. They were pictures of Miley and Oliver, mostly. Some of them were from the camping trip.

I giggled slightly when I found the picture of me and Oliver at a party. We had to play spin-the-bottle and Oliver's turn landed on me. Miley, of course, had her camera ready for our kiss.

Oliver turned towards me and smiled. I smiled back, blushing, and then buried my face in his chest. It shook with laughter and he pried me off. He held my face and kissed me gently. I melted, right then and there. We pulled away a few seconds later and he stared at me.

A ping from my computer jolted us out of our daze. Oliver moved off of me and I got up to see what it was. It was an IM from Kevin. Huh, that's odd.

**Skaterxkidx15: **hey Lilly

**Lillay92: **Kevin? y r u IMing me?

**Skaterxkidx15: **am I not allowed?

**Lillay92: **well last time we talked you kissed me and I hated u for it so….

**Skaterxkidx15: **oh, that. is little ollie-wollie still mad?

**Lillay92: **don't call him that. and im not sure about Oliver but _im_ still mad

**Skaterxkidx15: **cmon lils.

**Lillay92: **what? im going out with Oliver and u cant stop me.

**Skaterxkidx15: **lilly…u didn't enjoy it?

**Lillay92: **not one bit

**Lillay92 has signed off**

I just realized that Oliver was reading over my shoulder. I closed the IM window and went online to check my email. At least I tried to until Oliver spun the chair around to look at me.

I looked down instead but Oliver lifted my chin with his finger. I looked up at him and he smiled. My hair had moved into my eyes when he spun me but I didn't think to move it. He brushed it away and held onto it as he kissed me.

I stood up and guided him back to my bed. He turned us around at the last second so he ended up on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He broke apart for air and stared at each other, breathless.

We hadn't moved from our position but my back was arching uncomfortably. I shifted and Oliver got the idea. He turned so we were laying on the bed comfortably. He rolled off me and laid next to me.

I wanted to tell him I love him. I wanted to tell him the crayons weren't the only reason I held his hand in pre-school. "Oliver?" I whispered. He turned on his side and began playing with a stand of my hair. "Yeah, Lils?" I hesitated.

It felt like I couldn't breathe. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. He paused. "Uh, sure, Lilly." He answered, getting up. I rolled off the side and followed him downstairs.

I felt my hair self-consciously and realized it was everywhere. "Pick a movie, I'll be back." I said. "Where are you going?" he asked. I pointed to my head. "My hair isn't exactly the picture of perfection at the moment.

He smirked and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You look beautiful, Lils." He whispered right next to my ear. I smiled but still walked into the bathroom to comb it out.

Once I finished it looked _much_ better. I skipped back to the loft and next to Oliver. He had picked Disturbia. "Ollie!" I whined. "I've seen that movie a hundred times!" He looked up at me and I did my signature pout.

He grinned. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. If you keep pouting like that I might just have to wipe it off myself." I made the pout more prominent and he sighed. "You asked for it." He said and pounced on me, tickling me ribs. I shrieked. "Ol-i-ver! St-stop it!" I said, my laughter breaking my words.

He did. "I warned you." He said, smirking. I glared at him playfully. I got up and straightened my shirt out. I put in the movie and pressed play. Oliver was already lounging comfortably on the couch. I decided to get him back.

I laid right in front of him so my head was on his upper chest. I made sure to brush my lips against his neck while I was settling in. He looked down at me and smiled, leaning towards me. I dodged his lips and smiled when he looked at me confused.

I ran my lips up his jaw line and to his ear. He shuddered. "Lilly, why wont you let me kiss you?" he whispered. I giggled softly. "Because," I kissed his ear. "payback's a bitch."

**Okay, that's it for this chapter.**


	12. Falling Asleep and Tears

**Hey guys. Chapter 12. Oh my god…CHAPTER TWELVE!! I didn't think i'd ever make a story this long. I just wanted to say thanks to all my supporters!!! Love you guys!**

_I ran my lips up his jaw line and to his ear. He shuddered. "Lilly, why wont you let me kiss you?" he whispered. I giggled softly. "Because," I kissed his ear. "payback's a bitch."_

Oliver groaned. "Lilly. That's not fair!" I smirked. "Fine, you win." Then I kissed him. He responded quickly. The music on the DVD menu repeated countless times before me and Oliver decided to start the movie.

I sat up and grabbed the remote. I felt Oliver get up and straighten into a sitting position. I pressed play and leaned against the back of the couch. Oliver put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

Halfway through the movie I fell asleep. Oliver was stroking my hair slowly and it was just so…_soothing_. I woke up when Oliver shifted, trying to grab the remote and turn the movie off. I moaned in protest. I was so tired. Oliver chuckled and I stretched.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted. I smirked and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked. He checked his phone. "Almost 2 in the morning." He answered. "We should probably go to bed." He added. I nodded and got up to go upstairs.

He turned off the lights and followed me up. I got shorts and a tank top out of my drawers and turned. "I'm going to change." I said. He smirked. "Okay, so change." I rolled my eyes. "Perv." I went into the bathroom connected to my room. "That's not what I meant!" he yelled through the door.

I smiled and changed. I looked in the mirror, suddenly realizing how short the shorts were and how small the tank top was. I shrugged since I was just sleeping in it. I took off my make up and put my hair into a messy bun.

I opened the door and walked into my room. Oliver looked up at the noise and I watched his face go from confusion to happiness to shock. He scanned my body up and down. I suddenly felt self conscious. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and blushed. Maybe I should change after all…

I walked towards Oliver. His eyes only widened as my chest was in close proximity. He was sitting down so he was fairly eye-level. He had seen me in a bathing suit before, was this so different? I hit the side of his head lightly.

He snapped out of it and looked up at me. "S-sorry Lils." He said, looking embarrassed. I laughed and sat next to him. "Do you stare that much at me when I'm wearing a bathing suit?" I whispered in his ear.

He turned bright red and looked down. "Sometimes." He mumbled almost incoherently. Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh." I said simply. I took his hand and stood up, bringing him up with me. I pulled my covers back and slid in, pulling him after me.

He settled next to me and I cuddled up to him. He put his arm around me firmly and gripped his hand on my hip. I put my hand on his chest. "Ollie?" I whispered into the darkness. "Yes, Lils?" he answered just as softly.

I realized I was shaking. "Lilly, are you okay?" he must have noticed too. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I answered, trying to still my shaking. I wanted to tell him everything. But I'm such a coward. Why are three words so complicated to say?

I started drawing random patterns on his chest with my fingers. I heard Oliver's breathing slow. He must have fallen asleep. I drew 'I love you.' slowly across his chest. He didn't respond. I sighed again. If only he was awake.

As tired as I was before, I couldn't get to sleep. I wanted to confess everything to Oliver. Why couldn't I do that? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I tried to free my hand and wipe it away but it moved Oliver and he woke up.

"You okay Lilly?" he asked, his voice gruff with exhaustion. I avoided his eyes. "Lils, are you crying?" he asked, putting a hand to my cheek. He wiped the tear with his thumb. I turned my face away. "No." I answered.

He smiled a little. "Then why is your face wet?" he countered. I sighed and pushed the covers off, getting up. I went out to the balcony. I heard him follow. I leaned on the railing and stared out at the beach. Oliver leaned his hands next to mine and around me.

"Lilly." He whispered softly into my hair. I shivered slightly. He wrapped his arms fully around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "C'mon Lilly Pad, what's wrong?" he mumbled into my neck. I turned around to face him.

He looked at me intensely, waiting for my answer. "I cant tell you." I barely choked out. He gave me a pained look. "Lilly, it kills me to see you like this. Please tell me." He said soothingly. I shook my head and he sighed. "Fine Lils, but I wont leave you tonight." He said.

I didn't answer. I just hugged him tight. He held me close. I let go after a while and he took my hand. I squeezed his as he led me back inside. He laid down and placed me in his arms next to him. He held on tight. I snuggled into him and finally, _finally_ fell asleep.

**Sorry if it sucked. I wrote it in like an hour.**


	13. AN

**This is just an authors note to thank all of my reviewers!**

**-winterwolfie**

**-iluvlilly**

**-x3 sierra**

**-LoliverLova24**

**-Fairywolf**

**-Spencer-Sweetie**

**-crazychef1**

**-princess cutie**

**-PeaceLoveAndJonas**

**-spedclass**

**-barbthebookworm**

**-koolaid.makes.me.like.whoa.**

**-crazyXcasEEE**

**-winchestergrl13**

**-Bec0512**

**-lilerin91**

**-measureinlove14**

**-loliverislove**

**Special thanks to winterwolfie for letting me use one of the scenes for her story "Tim McGraw"**


	14. Becca and Derek

**Kay guys. Chapter…14? Well technically 13 but with the authors note….oh whatever, who cares.**

I woke up in the morning and stretched. I looked to the side, seeing Oliver wasn't there anymore. I gave my bed a puzzled look and decided to get up and check downstairs.

I rubbed my eyes and opened my door, heading downstairs. Oliver was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note. I picked it up, recognizing Oliver's handwriting in a second. _Lils, Becca called at 10 and wanted me to go shopping. didn't wanna wake you. Love, Ollie._

I sighed deeply. It just had to be Becca. No, it couldn't be Tyler, or Dex, or Matt, or Saint Sarah for crying out loud! Or any of the other people I trusted. I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a tank top. I combed through my hair and checked the mirror.

I decided with low pigtails. I skipped the hat. Maybe I should start looking like a girl a little more. My phone started vibrating. It was Oliver. I didn't answer and began doing my make up.

It started vibrating again 5 minutes later. I sighed and turned it on silent, seeing it was Oliver again. After I had spent 45 minutes on my make up, I had to say I looked pretty damn good!

I headed to the beach. Maybe I could flirt with some surfer guy since Oliver moved on anyway. I put my make up, sun screen, cell phone, ipod, wallet, and my bikini (just in case) in my purse and put on my sunglasses and my shoes.

When I stepped outside the wintry wonderland had vanished. It was the regular Malibu heat again. I sat at a table near Rico's and people-watched. That's often what me and Oliver did at the mall or the beach.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Dex and some guy I hadn't seen before. "Sup Dex?" I said casually. He grinned at me. "Nothing much Lilly."

I stood up and faced them fully. I saw his friend elbow him in the ribs. "Oh, this is Derek. He just moved here from London." Dex said. I smiled at Derek. "Hi, nice to meet you." I said. "Nice to meet you as well." He said in an _adorable_ English accent.

Derek and I just kind of stared at each other for a while. He was cute. Really hot actually. Dex cleared his throat. I snapped my head in his direction. "Wanna go surfing?" he asked. "Uhh…sure! I have to change first though." I answered, still slightly dazed.

I grabbed my purse and went into the bathroom. I am so lucky I picked my new black and red striped halter bikini. I put it on, making sure it wouldn't fall off. I walked out of the bathroom after making sure I had grabbed everything.

Derek and Dex were talking and I cleared my throat. They turned and their eyes went immediately to my cleavage. I waved my hand in front of their faces and their eyes snapped back up to my face.

They both stuttered awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a board. They followed. There were good waves today. I caught a few with them but after about 5 I didn't feel like surfing. I paddled in and set my board in the sand. Dex was still out there, but Derek had followed me in.

"Hey." I said, laying down on my board. He grinned at me. "Hi," he answered back. He copied me and laid on his board next to me. He started to check me out and I pretended not to notice. I closed my eyes and sunbathed for about a minute.

"Lilly?" I heard a voice shout. I sat up and turned to see Oliver. Derek turned too. I realized Becca was trailing behind I rolled my eyes and plastered a smile on my face. I got up from the board. "Hey Oliver, Becca." I said, with tons of fake sweetness.

"Hey Lilly." said Oliver. Becca just waved. She checked her watch. "Ooh! I am _so_ late! Bye Ollikins!" she chirped, kissing him much too deeply on the mouth. Derek ignored them. "So…Lilly. Wanna show me around?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, pulling my clothes on over my already dry bikini. When I turned back to Oliver, he was still dazed. I shook my head at him. I slid in my sandals and took Derek's hand, leading him off the beach.

**Next chap. will be the Derek's "tour".**


	15. Derek and Mac&Cheese

**Lalalalalalalalalalalala…It's Feb. 12 in the storyyy…sorry I skipped sooo much**

I decided to show Derek the mall first. "C'mon. I'll show you the mall first. It's just up here." I said, pointing ahead. He nodded and squeezed my hand. I realized I was still holding it and looked at him.

He flashed me a smile. Wow! Derek was getting cuter by the second. I smiled in return. We got to the mall and walked in. "Well, here it is. The Malibu Mall Center." I said, sweeping my arm around.

The mall is actually pretty huge. It has 3 food courts, a movie theatre, an arcade, and tons of stores. "So, would you like to shop a bit?" he asked. I nodded. "Sounds good." He grinned. I grinned back.

I led him towards PacSun. He looked up at the sign. "Pacific Sunwear?" he questioned. I nodded. "I shop here all the time, cmon!" I exclaimed, leading him inside. "Well, the guys' side is over there, or you can help me look over here." I said. "I'll help you look. I don't need any clothes now." He answered.

I turned towards a rack of shirts and smiled. Maybe Derek will help me get over Oliver. Hell, he already has. I flicked through the shirts and Derek went over by the belts and accessories. "Lilly?" I heard Derek call a few minutes later. God, I love the way my name rolls off his tongue.

"Yeah?" I replied. He walked back over to me. "Valentine's Day is soon, yeah?" he asked. "Um, yeah, 2 days from now." I answered. "And the tradition is to get something for whoever you, er, fancy?" he asked. I think I blushed. "Yeah, thats usually what people do."

He smiled. "Where to next?" he asked. I checked my phone. "It's getting late. I think I have to head home. Wanna come with?" I questioned bravely. "Sure." He answered. We walked out of the mall. It was windier now that the sun had gone down. I shivered in the cooler breeze.

Derek must have noticed because he slipped his arm around me. Well, I'm not complaining. It was warmer though. I walked close to him and he rubbed my arm every so often. We turned onto my street and it was getting pretty dark out.

My cell phone vibrated in my purse. I took it out and Derek let go to let me move easier. It was my mom. "Hey Mom." I answered. "Lilly! Where are you?" she said in her worried motherly tone. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm on my way home mom. Almost there. Oh, and do you mind if I bring someone home form dinner?" I asked. "Sure! I'm just getting started. See you soon, honey." She said. "Bye mom." I said and clicked my phone shut.

I noticed Derek looking at me, grinning. I giggled slightly. "What?" I asked. Was my hair messed up? My shirt? He didn't answer. "What? Is my hair messed up or something?" I asked again. That made him grin even more. "No, you're perfect." He blurted. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth.

I held back a smile but it broke through. He glanced down. "I mean, uh, I…" he stuttered, trying to save himself the embarrassment. I suddenly realized we were on my porch. "It's okay. Wanna go inside now?" I said, trying to break the tension. He nodded and I opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called. "Hey honey, I'm in the kitchen!" I heard a muffled call back. I took Derek's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Hey mom. This is Derek. Derek, this is my mom." I said introducing them. I abruptly was aware that she was wearing her 'ho-liday dress' under her apron. The one Oliver likes.

"Going out, mom?" I asked. "Yes, I have a date." She answered. I glanced at Derek and he was checking her out slightly. I rolled my eyes. Every single guy does that. "Well have fun mom. I can take care of dinner from here if you want." I said, glancing at the bubbling water on the stove and the box of Mac&Cheese.

She smiled at me. "Thanks sweetie. I suppose I should be on my way anyway." She answered kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair as she walked past. "I'll be home late!" she shouted as she stepped out the door. I walked over to the stove and poured the contents of the Mac&Cheese box.

Derek was still staring towards the door when I turned away. "_That's_ your mom?" he asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's my mom." I answered in monotone. "Did she just say she had a _date_?" he asked again. "_Yes_, her and my dad divorced a while ago." I said, gritting my teeth.

I stirred the noodles, not really paying attention. The timer went off and I turned off the stove. I drained the noodles and stirred in the cheese. I went over to the cupboard. "You want some?" I asked him, getting out a bowl for myself. "Yes, please." He answered politely. I grabbed another bowl and served them evenly.

I handed him a bowl. "You can eat. I'm gonna go up and change." I said, not waiting for him to answer before racing up the stairs. I went in my room and shut the door. It was kinda loud, but oh well. I cant believe _another_ guy likes my mom. I mean, yes, shes pretty. But shes also about 25 years older than them!

I scoffed and grabbed a pair of short black shorts and a lime green cami. I was so hot! It was amazing how hot Malibu can get even after a huge snowstorm. It was at least 90 degrees out. I put it on and headed back downstairs. Derek turned around when he heard me on the stairs and choked on his food.

I grabbed my bowl and sat in a chair, pretending not to notice his reaction. I took a few bites and got thirsty. "Soda?" I asked. He at first just stared and then caught himself. "Um, yeah, sure. Whatever you're having."

I stood up and went to the fridge grabbing 2 Dr. Peppers. "Heads up." I said and tossed him one. He almost caught it but missed and it ended up spraying all over his shirt. My have jumped to my mouth. I picked up the half-empty soda can and got some paper towels. "I am so sorry!" I kept saying as it was cleaning off the table and his shirt.

I didn't really notice how close I was to his face. I was blotting his shirt with a paper towel until his reached up and lifted up my chin. I was a centimeter away from his face and felt his warm breath against my face. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

He stood up and took me with him. He stumbled forward and backed me into a wall. I surprised myself by kissing him back. He pinned my arms above my head and deepened the kiss. I struggled under his grip. He was stronger than I thought. He pulled away and took my face in his hands. My breath was ragged and so was his. "Lilly." He whispered softly. "Derek." I whispered at the same time.

He kissed me one last time and pulled away. He backed away a little more and grinned at me. I giggled a little. "Um, you have lip gloss all over your mouth." I told him, holding back more giggles. He blushed a little and smiled. "Oh." He answered. I walked over to him and rubbed it off with my thumb. He turned his head into my hand.

I kept my hand there and he kissed my palm, pulling my wrist and kissing my again. This time I led him to the couch and he turned right before we laid down so he was on top. He moved the hair off of my face and kissed me again. He ran his tongue along my lip and I opened my mouth. He immediately started wrestling his tongue with mine. His hands went down from my face to my chest. I pushed him off and ended the kiss.

He looked disappointed but crawled off anyway. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him. "That was a little fast." I said. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got carried away." He replied softly. My phone vibrated across the table in the other room. "I better get that." I said, getting up and grabbing it.

It was a text from Oliver. _Lils, busy 2nite. See u l8er._ I groaned and slammed my phone on the table. "Everything okay?" Derek asked, walking towards me. "Yeah…well, no." I said. He hugged me from behind. "You alright then?" he whispered into my hair. I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." And I kissed his cheek.

**End chapter!**


End file.
